1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to heating elements for cameras, and more particularly to a camera which maintains a self-developing film at an optimum temperature when housed within the camera.
2. History of the Related Arts
Cameras using self-developing films have been known which incorporate heating elements. However, the problem remains to maintain the self-developing film within the camera at a developing temperature of approximately 24.degree. C. whenever housed within the camera. It is known that the chemical process of a photograph must come about in an optimum temperature range otherwise the photographic result is comprised. At low temperatures, the chromatic alterations of the film will result in a photograph which is not properly developed. At the present, to overcome these problems, many individuals use methods which are not trustworthy, such as placing a camera on its back on a radiator in order to heat the film prior to exposing the film by taking a picture.